Freedom Isn't Free
by Risuna-Phenix
Summary: A girl from earth gets taken to Perim at the age of 6 captured underworlders & forced to slavery for 15 years. She holds the heart of a warroir and a fate that could turn perim upside down. Being rewritten same plot different text. mostly ch1 same
1. Chapter 1

Freedom isn't Free

By: Risuna-Phenix

I do not own chaotic I wrote this out of respect to the story line

please don't sue! XD

I'd like to dedicate this story to karategirl666 without her encouragement there might have never been a story, thanks

~It's the other chapters that I've been having trouble resting at night over. Wish me luck and tell me what I can do to improve I need all the help that I can get. `_`;

Thank you to Sincerely C-kun, of Critics United, who's review gave me the help I needed for this chapter

* * *

Chapter 1

I was heaving breaths, in-between the pain slicing through my side. The pounding thud of my own feet rang against sand and stone, as I ran for my life. My eyes filled with tears of joy and sadness, joy for my freedom, but sadness for the lives of my friends that had died so I could attain it. During my years of confinement they were my only comfort in that pit from hell. My prison for the past fifteen years of my life, or as they would call it here, solans.

I was six when I fell through that portal. At the time, I would have sworn that when I met Chaor and his father that I was face to face with the devil, and I didn't even believe in him!

My body shook with fear and anger. When they called for the guards to capture me I fought back. They stared in amazement as I flipped a guard over my shoulder using what my mother taught me; but, after that they managed to restrain and shackle me.

Chaor's father ordered me to be taken to the mine, they probably though that I had too much of a temper to work in the palace without causing a commotion. Later, I learned what they did to servants. I am grateful that I was spared that horrid fate.

The mines were loud. The beating of the miners' hammers and crackle of the taskmasters' electric whips rang painfully in my ears. As I walked, I noticed that the miners were different from the others down there, their gazes held pity for me. Their colors were bright and looked oddly out of place in the darkness of the mines. Many of them reminded me of creatures from fairy tales like nymphs and dryads they belonged in the sunshine not trapped in the ground.

The taskmasters reminded me of statues. They all had earth toned skin or scales and looked at me like I was something to eat, but one thing that both groups shared was that as I passed they murmured in shock and surprise.

I guessed that even in a place like this there aren't many people with white skin, platinum hair, gold eyes and silver streaked black wings.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes trying to wake up from this nightmare only to be shoved from behind in to a cell carved from the mine itself as the metal barred front came down, sealing my only exit. I sat in the left hand corner of the cell, back against the wall with my legs curled to my chin my wings braced around me staring into the cold gaze of my captor and wishing that I was back with my annoying brother at the party what an end to a birthday. No matter how much he got on my nerves pulled my hair or called me dumb, at least I new that he cared about me in his own way, no matter how it seemed. These guys on the other hand didn't give a rat's tail to whether I lived or died. I let out one more exasperated sigh and tried to get comfortable. I could already tell that it would be a long night or should I say day in the mine the two tended to blend into one.

I didn't know when I fell asleep that night but I awoke to the sound of the creaking great being lifted, people being pushed with a collective gasp, and the back of a soft hand caressing my face the way my mother use to. It moved slowly from the tip of my slightly pointed ear down the side of my cheek to the point of chin. It was the first act of kindness that I had received since coming to this strange world.

I pressed my face in to the hand and released a ragged breath that I didn't even realize that I was holding in. I opened my eyes and came face to face with a pair of golden eyes similar to mine and brimming with love and compassion. I sucked in a breath as a shiver ran up my spine causing a yawn like effect and my eyes to blink. The woman kneeling in front of me let out a slight chuckle. She had beautiful green skin the color of young leaves with lavender markings framing her almond eyes and accenting her high prominent cheek bones and long tapered jaw, her hair was blackish blue with silver streaks and pulled up tight against her scalp except for a few strands that hung loosely in her face slightly covering her left eye. She was obviously tall build and muscular like a runner with a long, thin, body with long tapered legs and arms which also shared the same lavender marks as her face. She wore a simple well worn red halter tunic with a brown belt and leggings, on her wrists were leather laces to act as supports for the joint, similar lacings around her feet acted as shoes. The most intricate part of her outfit was a sapphire chocker with silver wires woven around and on top of the gem; wire woven out to the sides acted as the necklace chain despite her athletic appearance no one in their right mind could say this woman wasn't feminine. She smiled at me sweetly "My name is Malay. What's Yours little one?"

I looked down to the ground and back to her eyes before responding "Rakaga," I whispered barely loud enough for her to hear.

Her right eyebrow arched up, "Do you know that your name has meaning little one?"

I shook my head yes in reply "Lightning Blade, my mom gave me that name for my temper when I was little"

She laughed again only this time her eyes lit up "That temper will serve you well down here as long as you take it out on the stones and not on the guards"

My cheeks flushed red, I placed my right arm behind my head and looked down "you heard about that"

She nodded her head yes "The guards are worse at gossip than little old ladies" I giggled at the thought of one of the guards in one of my grandmas nightcap and gowns. "Where do you come from Rakaga? You're obviously not an Underworlder, Danian or Mepidain and I believe I would have heard if there was an Overworlder like you." her eyes pierced me with honest curiosity.

I shifted my self so that I sat on my knees and slowly unfurled my wings so she could see them fully extended "I'm a human from earth but I'm not like most as far as I know. I'm one of four with wings and the only one with black and silver ones" with that I took one of the downy feathers from where my back and wings joined and gently plucked it handing it to her without thinking twice.

Then I started to explain where I lived was like and my family. When I got to my twin brother our birthday and how I was older by two minutes but he wouldn't admit it she laughed and asked how old I was on instinct I said five but then blushed and told her that today was my birthday so I was six.

At those words the light in her eyes dimmed "I have a younger brother that's exactly, as you would say, a year older than you. Today is his birthday as well. His name is Maxxor." she looked down at the feather for a while deep in thought before speaking again "Today is your birthday and yet you gave me a gift let me return the favor" with that she took off her necklace and put it around my neck. I tried to protest but she just shook her head and told me it was mine now. I barely noticed the others starring open mouthed at her actions.

I was to young at the time to understand that It meant she was taking me in as her daughter.

After I finally accepted her gift she walked over, picked up several old worn out cloaks and passed them around "I think it's time we all got some rest" with that she came, sat down by me, pulled me in to her arms like my mother use to and lulled me to asleep with tales of the Overworld and the adventures of her youth.

Over time, Malay had become more than a mother figure to me. She had become my mother, my closest friend, my teacher and role model. It was her death in that blasted rock slide that gave me my freedom at a price that will forever weigh in my heart and in a note she asked me to deliver to her brother, written in her own blood. That I carry in my hand.

* * *

I'm doing the best that I can, with editing these chapters to both improve the story as a story and the stories grammar. If there are issues please tell me. My stories are no different from anybody else's and it means a lot for people to tell me what is wrong. I will try hard to thank everyone who points something out personally.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

Here we go chapter two is finally here:

I would like to send out a thank you to those who have been reading my story as a first time fan fiction writer it means a lot please keep reading and keep reviewing I need reviews! They help my writing get better! If you could give details it would help! XD

* * *

As I ran I kept on replaying the seen in my head of when Malay died in my arms trying to find a way that it could have been prevented the eco of the rocks falling and her screen of pain after she pushed me out of harm's way but more than anything the fact that with her final breath she called me her daughter shook me to the core that the entire time she was dieing the only thing on her mind was my safety she had told me to run and never look back.

The chains on my arms and legs started to feel as if they weighed thousands of pounds I started to slump over and shuffle my feet. I needed rest but I couldn't risk stopping not until I reached Kiru City the overworld capital I had a vague idea of it location thanks to  
Malay's stories all I could do was keep moving and not get caught.

The night felt cold against my bare legs the cloak around my body to tattered at the bottom to serve much use in the cool air of the plains of Perim but I knew as soon as the sun rose it would become an unbearable furnace worse than the heat of the mines of the under world my mouth became dry at the thought of it. I shook my head to dash the idea I had worked in the mine three days at a time without sleep food and little to no water, I had more stamina than most warriors, a natural instinct when it came to a fight and as Malay often told me a stubborn streak as big as the river lands. If it was the last thing I did I'd make it to Kiru city that much I knew.

I looked to the sky wound my hand around my sapphire necklace and sent up a silent question which became vocalized in my throat to anyone who could hear me "Why, Why do I keep being taken away in one form or another from the people I come to care about most, what's your plan! First I was taken from _**my**_ family and then my _**new**_ family is taken from me! _**Why**_!" my sobs remained unanswered except for there own eco.

After my outburst the night went by in a blur of sand, stone, and sky. During some point I must have passed out for I awoke to murmurs, shouts, and the ground vibrating with the heavy feet. At first I though that I had been captured by the underworlders but then realized that I felt the warmth of the sun thru the cloak. This gave me a small amount of relief but the fact that I was unable to move, but was completely aware of my surroundings bothered me; Had I really pushed my self that far?

A moment later I felt the heat of the sun being blocked by someone or something and a strong male voice call out "What happened? Who did this?"

"Sir just before sunrise this young woman walked up to the gates and collapsed. At first we thought that she was a chaotic player so we looked for a scanner to call another for help instead we found an underworld slave brand, a necklace with the overworld symbol on it, matching the description of Malay's, and a letter" there was a rustle of paper as Malay's letter was passed to the man I was assuming was the others commanding officer

"I under stand that but that doesn't give you the right to simply leave her in the middle of the road in the sun we are not underworlders and I will not allow people in my city to be treated this way." This was the last thing I remember hearing before passing out.

(Maxxor's P.O.V.)

I shook my head in disgust at my guard's actions. They didn't have to bring her in to the city but they could have at least moved her to a safer place until she regained conciseness instead of leaving her in the road. I knelt down to get a good look at her necklace Malay would not just give it to anybody; this girl must be something special since the necklace only comes off when the wearer wants it. What could she be doing in the underworld slave mines?

I let out a rough sigh this girls arrival was bring up some interesting questions that only she could answer I quickly stood up "Intress would you please contact Najarin I'll need his skill to help heal the girl to make up for the way she's been treated." Intress immediately complied with my request. I admit when I was younger I had a kid crush on her she was a beautiful woman and an amazing fighter but, as I aged that kid crush changed in to a friendship and mutual respect as a fellow fighter no more no less. Whatever anyone else thought she became my second in command by earning it in battle and loyalty.

I resumed my kneeling position and scoped the girl in to my arms and grunted when she weighed more than I expected not that it was a problem it just surprised me that's when I noticed the bloody shackles around her wrists and ankles when I first saw her my only thoughts were the necklace and how badly the guards had treated her, I'd need to talk to Tangath about that, I had barely noticed anything else about her. As I carried her through Kiru I noticed the shades of her hair and skin the uniqueness of the color she looked to be made of white marble and metals. Faint silver swirl designs were etched in an arch over her brow and to the sides giving her ever her current state a regal look. Her face was softly rounded with high shallow cheek bones, a chin that came to a delicate point her ears were slightly pointed at first glance she appeared to have a long lanky figure but my hand against her arm felt tightly coiled muscle this girl knew the meaning of hard work the fact that she had survived the mines and escaped said much about her stamina and will power. The fact that she carried a letter bothered me but, as soon as I saw that she was conferrable I would take a look at it but until then she was my first priority.

When I reached my palace I went directly to the gust room that a joined mine and laid her down on the bed, I knew that I needed to get the shackles off her. There were small key holes in them so I walked over to my room and gathered a set of small tweezers and a thin needle that I kept in my room to remove small debris from minor wounds I figured that they would do the trick to pick the lock I also grabbed a small vile of ointment to dress the wounds along with a wet cloth to put over her face to help to cool down and stay relaxed

I went back into the room where the girl lay and placed the cloth across her forehead and could instantly see a change in her body as she loosened the tension in her muscles then I started working on picking the locks on her wrists to my surprise they were fairly easy to undo and soon I had finished with the other three locks and threw the shackles in the corner I starred at the wounds on her wrists and ankles the shackles had literally rubbed the skin of. I grimaced as I placed the ointment on the raw flesh to my surprise the second the ointment touched her skin the wounds scabbed over it was at that moment that Najarin and Interess walked in. they both starred in wide eyed disbelief " I've never heard of a creature with such astonishing recuperative abilities it looks as if my services are no longer required although I would like to ask her some questions about how she gained her powers if they were reproducible it might save many lives"

"I agree with you an that Najarin but let her heal first considering how fast the wounds healed compared to the amount of damage I'd say that she had it pretty rough time getting here and no doubt that power takes some energy she should probably rest some as well" I smiled at my old friend

"Well look at you Maxxor your starting to sound like a healer" Intress chortled

"That's because you and the others stay on my case about Najarin's orders when I'm injured" I grouched in reply causing laughter to erupt from my companions

I figured now was as good a time as any to open the letter that the girl had brought with her that's when I realized that the seal of it was made of blood the others looked at it grimly as I read it aloud:

_**Dear Maxxor,**_

_**If your reading this than that means that Rakaga has reached Kiru and  
I am sorry to say that I will not be joining her. Many solans ago when  
I disappeared I was captured and made a slave in the underworld mines  
and now my prison shall become my tomb. Please do not harbor any  
grudges against Rakaga, in the mines I clamed her as my daughter of  
spirit if of nothing else and there by an Overworlder, I have taught  
her ever thing I could with out putting her in danger despite the  
conditions she was raised in she is as innocent as a child but has the  
heart and temper of a warrior beyond her years even on the day of her  
capture at the age of six she was able to take on a single guard also  
despite her looks she is merely one solan your junior and above all  
else don't baby her she hates feeling weak and won't heasatate to  
challenge both your authority and strength all in all I think you will  
get along nicely just remember that you have a lighting blade on your  
hands good by.  
Your loving sister,  
Malay  
**_

As I finished the letter my hands shook with grief and rage not at Rakaga I couldn't bring my self to be angry with the girl laying passed out on the bed beside me but at my sister for dieing it was so hard to believe that she was actually gone. Both Najarin and Intress were staring at me as I shook I was there leader but I had just found out the loss of one of my closest friends and my sister I believe that I was allowed to morn as long as I didn't go in to a furry blind rage that's when I felt a light soft hand touch my shoulder I turned to see Rakaga sitting on the bed next to me I hadn't even felt her move her eyes were heavy she was obviously still tired " Malay didn't tell you the full story," her voice was soft and some what musical but some thing about it seemed commanding and strong at the same time she took a deep nervous breath " I had stopped a guard from attacking another slave so several of them attacked me at once one of their shots that missed hit a support column causing a rock slide Malay pushed me out of the way and got caught up in it by the time I found her there was nothing I could do and what I could she refused she wrote the letter told me to escape while I could and died if I hadn't acted so brashly she might be alive still she never told me that she was princess of the over world all she talked about was you and some of the messes that she got herself in to when she was younger sometimes the history of Perim or the tribes I owed her ever thing and I couldn't even save her" Rakaga was suffering more than I was it made me feel guilty that she thought I would blame her my sister made her choice and frankly I was starting to like this girl's personality

I put my hand on her shoulder to console her "I don't blame you for my sister's death. Your here your alive and we will make the most of it her note said you had a fighters spirit I'll train you my self that is after you go with Intress to get some new clothes made and a warm bath I believe the clothes your wearing have had it"

A wiry smile creped across her face as she looked down at her self " I think your right especially this," pulling off the dirty cloak that hung around her shoulders revealing a feathery black and silver cloak that nearly reached the ground

"Two cloaks?" Najarin asked

Her face turned red " not quite" with out her hands even moving the cape Unfurled and where it had hung around her neck and spread out level with her color bone "something you should know I'm a human like the chaotic players but unlike them I have powers, wings and no way home I told the same thing to Malay I figured you'd need to know and no most likely none of the chaotic players are like me. There are billions of people on earth but only four that I remember including me have wings but I'm the only one with this color pattern for them"

She started to explain how she got to Perim the capture by the underworlders when she met my sister her time growing up in the mines and in more details the day she escaped and what she knew about her healing powers thanks to my sister's lessons on control. Both Najarin and Interess along with my self were taken in by her story and the movement of her hands to move it along it felt as if we were there. I could only chuckle inwardly at the way she must have told my sister her story. I smiled as she answered Najarin's constant questions enthusiastically she truly was child like in mind set always trying to look to the positive but her eyes started to become darker she was wearing out fast the light of her smile wasn't reaching her eyes and it obviously was starting to become stressful for her to stay awake I was surprised that the others hadn't noticed "Najarin, Interess I think that we should let Rakaga get some rest if she's going to start training tomorrow and go in to Kiru" they both looked at me then at her this time noticing the black bags forming under her eyes and nodded at me in silent agreement as they left a sigh escaped her lips "Your not use to so many people are you?"

"Its not that I'm not use to them it's that I'm not use to so many caring. Down in the mines the only person who showed me any kindness was Malay I was a child and most of the slaves saw me as a burden it wasn't that they were harsh they were just indifferent to what happened to me, Never the less I want to help them out of there and show them what it means to care no one deservers to not know kindness most of the slaves probably knew it at some point but forgot its amazing how something/someone can be right under your nose and you don't even realize when its needy or simply don't care simply because someone did the same to them it isn't right I want to break the cycle"

I stayed quiet for a moment and let her words sink in there was a lot of truth to what she said and if she was going to fight for something that ideal was defiantly worth fighting for what she said could also be compared to the tribes few of the original participants from the start of the tribal war remained and yet the war continued the overworld had long since pulled out of active fighting and searched for a diplomatic solution but not all of the tribes did the same past acts of hatred prevented the peace. I let out a sigh. The girl might be child like in personality but her way of analyzing is anything but. It actually reminded me a little of my good friend Raznus. The kindness in her heart mixed with the fierceness to follow it and not let anything stop her, she could become an amazing warrior her name already fit the part lighting blade "I agree with you but for now rest if your tired you won't be able to focus for training tomorrow my room is just on the other side of that door near the window if you need anything don't hesitate to ask if I'm not in my room I'll be in my study ,its diagonally to the right when you when you leave your room, or down at the barracks and training grounds where we'll have our lessons I'll alert the guards so they'll know to show you the way also so they wont be surprised if they see you in the sky. Interess should pick you up in the morning to take you in to Kiru and to find some clothes or at least cloth for them."

A small smile parted her lips and her face turned red "thank you, this is very kind of you" she gave me a slight bow from her sitting position on the bed.

I stood up and returned the bow "believe me this is the least I could do in the future I hope you skip the formalities of bowing you were raised by my sister who hoped that we would become friends My friends don't bow to me," she started to say something but I stopped her when I realized what she was going to say "or call me sir save it for the training field then I'll be your teacher that's the only exception alright?"

"Yep makes sense," my right eye brow shot up at her response and she did the same "well you said not to be formal"

I couldn't help but to burst out laughing "Get some rest Rakaga you'll need it."

"Sure thing Maxxor"

With that I turned and left her to rest, closing the door behind me coming face to face with Interess. "I've never seen this side of you before Maxxor. You can't seem to stop smiling around that girl. From the start you've been protective over her what's going on?

I was shocked by her words had I really been smiling the whole time "my sister wanted for her and I to be friends and now that I've talked to her some so do I. Her beliefs seem to be very similar to mine. The hand writing on the note she had could only be my sisters so she isn't an underworlder spy. I'm not saying that trust her completely yet but in order to gain trust you must give it as well as give the person a chance. Try and get to know her tomorrow and see if my statement about her character doesn't ring true. After that then if you don't trust her to some extent ill consider taking action to keep an eye on her but until then we shall wait and see."

"Thank you Maxxor caution is all that I ask"

"I understand Interess." With that I turned and left to find Tangath, and alert the guards about our most recent visitor to Kiru.

* * *

-Thank you so much to everyone for reading it means a lot also I would like to thank Aprentice Wrench Thrower for being the first person to add my story to there alert list thanks XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hay everyone I'm back and rearing to go thanks again for everything I truly appreciate all the readers **especially those who review**

**I DO NOT OWN CHAOTIC I JUST WATCH IT**

**PLEASE DON'T SUE! **

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK **Luna Gale** FOR ADDING MY STORY TO HER FAVORITES **Bumblebee'sFanFemme****, **FOR HER WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK **pinkdevil **FOR REVIEWING

* * *

ENJOY CHAPTER 3

When I fell asleep I dreamed of my family, of the life I had had before coming to Perim. It had been years since that had happened I saw my mothers face, so similar to my own, smiling her sandy brown skin formed lines boarding her sapphire swirls as the wind rushed through her blue black hair the silver streaks dancing like stars in the night sky as her crystal blue sharp eyes locked with my fathers gold ones as she rapped her raven wings around him in embrace her stomach large with an unborn child. My father was a good foot taller than my mother with short cropped platinum hair with a rugged face angular chin but his eyes were almond shaped and soft he was what I would call swimmer built he was the kind of muscular where if you couldn't tell unless you put your hand against his porcelain white skin then you could feel the muscles ripple with power under your touch. My brother, Talon was there as well, a shorter spiting image of my father with my mother's colors minus the sapphire swirls on his face instead the marks wrapped around his upper right arm forming a single band he was starring up at our parents. Then Malay appeared right standing right next to them a wave of joy and relief passed through me she was alive I tried to shout out to her but no sound came out of my mouth both my family and Malay turned and walked away without noticing me I screamed at the top of my lungs calling out there names but still either I didn't make a sound or they didn't hear or didn't care. I tried to run after them to run after them but with every step I took it seemed to take me farther away rather than closer tears streamed down my face out of frustration I dug my finger nails in to my palms ignoring the pain and to some extent glad to be feeling it. It was the only thing at the moment that signaled that I was alive I shook in furry at not being strong enough to reach them but I kept on running on the chance that if I kept going I could finally be with them. Then I heard a voice calling me "_Rakaga_, **Rakaga**! _Wake up_! Come On, _Dam It_! _**Wake up Rakaga!**_"

At first the voice was strange then it became more familiar "Maxxor?" It was barley a whisper but I had managed to make a sound at that moment I felt my self being pulled forward with a jerk my eyes snapped open as I sat up bolt upright.

I was panting heavily and sweating up a storm. Maxxor's hand still rested on my shoulder blood was pouring from my hands where my nails had bit in to them. I was shaking uncontrollably tear streaks stained my face my throat was felt raw from screaming. I threw my arms around his neck with out thinking twice and continued to cry from the after affects of the nightmare. He didn't say a word just pulled me in to his lap wrapped one arm around my waist and the other rubbed up and down my back trying to help me calm down. My head was resting against his chest I focused on his heart beat matching breath to beat until my breathing finally slowed enough to allow me to talk "Thank you." My voice was still horse from crying.

I shouted in my head it was only a dream but that still didn't calm the pain in my heart.

I let out several more uneven breathes as Maxxor gave me a slight reassuring squeeze "Rakaga what happened, you were screaming and covered in blood. The only reason I heard you was the fact that the door between our rooms was opened. When I walked in… if someone attacked you in my home I assure you they won't get far"

A small smile flicked across my face at his concern as I pushed my self out of his lap and back to the now blood covered sheets of the bed "No one attacked me. The wounds on my hands are self-inflicted. I had a nightmare and dug my nails into my palms and besides there nearly healed" I opened my fists to reveal bloody but unmarred palms "Believe me Maxxor when I say that I suffered worse in the mines not to mention the fact that I had to reopen them to make it look like I healed slower Malay made sure that I could manage it although the fact that someone is trying to get there way into my head probably isn't helping" I had just noticed the connection as I said it. Somebody was trying to drill there way into my mind to either communicate read or control me. Several underworld mugaicians had tried and failed they ended up doing little more than give me a headache and bad dreams, which was what had happened this time.

As soon as Malay had found out what had been causing the headache's she taught me how to counter, repel, and instigate mental attacks. It was the only fighting skill that she could really train me in without the guards becoming suspicious so Malay worked with me on it constantly until I could let her in some parts and talk with her with out letting her read my mind only showing what I wanted her to see. In the end I could block out everyone with little to no trouble none of the mugacains took notice to there inability to read my mind they just figured that I was a child who could shield her self that ability wasn't uncommon but Malay's training turned my common ability into something uncommon "give me a minute and I can tell you what tribe"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Something Malay taught me." I crossed my legs put my hands in my lap and took a deep cleansing breath blocking out everything but my own heart beat after a minute I opened my eyes and surveyed the evergreen forest that now surrounded me with different colored strings connecting each tree trunk to another. Each tree represented a person each string the way one felt about another the Japanese sometimes called it the strings of fate that bind people together only instead of showing the future they showed the present

I turned around to see my own tree in the shadow of a larger dead one and beside another only slightly taller than my own that I was now sure belonged to Maxxor just as the dead one belonged to Malay. When I looked at her tree and all the bonds that she still had ever after death I realized just how big the whole I had to fill was. I then looked over to Maxxor's tree glad that I didn't have to fill that whole alone. At that time I noticed a hot pink string connecting the trunks of Maxxor's tree to mine. I new red stood for love and light pink stood for friendship but Malay had never told me what hot pink stood for (I'd have some research to do later to do later if I didn't forget) but for the moment I pushed the anomaly out of my mind and set to work searching for the string that would lead me to my attacker. I found it near the base of my tree anchored to a protruding root it was a thin black strand glowing and pulsing with power and ill intent radiating from it but also the joining of more than one mind that could only come from a danian luckily I couldn't sense any other active strands which meant that I was the only target they were trying to target Maxxor through me thinking I was Najarin because of my defenses. I let out a sigh of exasperation and grabbed the string sending a powerful electric shock though it and soon after hearing a shriek of pain as the power in the taught twine lessened as well as the pain in my head died away I grabbed a silver band resting at the foot of my tree and placed it around the danian's string it would act as a blocker to help prevent future attacks I noticed that there were several other black strings on both Maxxor and my trees and did the same. Better to be safe than sorry.

Satisfied with my work I sat down in front of my tree with my legs crossed and once again let everything fall from my mind except my own heart beat then I began to hear a heart beat other than my own and I opened my eyes to the face of Maxxor staring out the window while the echo of a scream rang in my ears "Danian and by the sound of it in the city probably aiming for Najarin but attacked me by mistake because of my shield ability" at that moment a lion looking bipedal warrior barged I to the room through the doors connecting Maxxor's room and my own

"Maxxor a danian mugician has been spotted with the city. We think its targeting! ... Oh am I interrupting some thing?" if there was ever a time for an anime fall that was it. I let out a frustrated breath and Maxxor shot him a look of pure distain at the comment but it soon softened somewhat at the look of embarrassment on the warrior's face.

"I assure you Tangath that you interrupted nothing of _that_ nature The only thing that you did interrupt was Rakaga telling me about the danian mugician who she just stopped in mid-mental attack causing her nightmares mistaking her mental shield for Najarin's. The danian is more that likely the same one you spotted."

Tangath immediately looked from Maxxor to me and gave a slight bow "So this is the mysterious gust that has everyone guessing and our fearless leader speaks so highly of. Tell me how do you know the target was Najarin and not you self?"

My face turned red making him and Maxxor chuckle but I kept my eyes in contact with his to make sure he new I spoke the truth. "When I disconnected him from my mind I got a brief look in to his I felt the shock and furry from him at the fact that he had been stopped by a young female unknown to the danians instead of the overworld's wisest strongest mugacian who he had been trained from a hatchling to be able to defeat. The danians had been planning this mission for some time and they were going to try to use Najarin to get to there main target Maxxor and more than likely they will try again that's all I got before he passed out from the shock I hit him with if I hadn't been so groggy I might have been able to pick some more details but between the nightmare going three orns in the mine with out sleeping and another sleepless orn getting here that's the best I could do sorry" Both of the guys starred at me eyes wide mouths open "What?'

"more detail that's the best intel report we've had in over a solan we're use to doing more with less and basically you gave us a summary of their plan this at least gives us a head start consideration defenses is there any possibility that he knows that you saw the plan" Tangath started to talk faster as he got more excited but I caught enough to be able to answer his question.

"I doubt it the only thing that was running through my mind at the time was disgruntlement and annoyance at having a nightmare and gratefulness for being woken up by Maxxor nothing that could give me away I don't even think they even would know if I was just a sleepy guard that he passed or some one in the street the only he knows I'm a fairly young female but that's it. The reason that I saw what I did of his was because of Malay's training. Yahhhhhh sorry about that but anyway it would be useless of anyone with a current score to settle with me or Maxxor to try a mental attack now I've put up a barrier on the bonds that gave off ill intent so unless a danian or any other mugician for that matter suddenly developed a hatred for Maxxor or me or was born and trained overnight we shouldn't have to worry about any more mental attacks at least for now"

**(Maxxor's P.O.V.) **

Black marks had formed under her eyes even as she talked her head bobbed back and forth sleepily she wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer nevertheless function and yet she seemed to be completely aware of what was going on around her when I heard that she had put a barrier around my mind I was surprised Najarin had said that normally some discomfort was felt but I hadn't noticed any I was starting to understand just how rare a mental ability she was as she finished her head bobbed for about the sixteenth time but Tangath kept on talking he was four years younger than me but had earned his place as captain of the guard it was only times like this when his age shined through Tangath I can under stand your eagerness but if we are going to discus this any further it should be in the morning otherwise Kaga and I might not remember it"

At first he seamed a little taken aback by my remark I for one was use to late nights and by Rakaga's earlier remarks so was she but then he finally took in her appearance and realized the comment was more for her than for me because it seemed that she was the kind of a person who refused to complain "I understand until the morning then" with that Tangath took his leave through my room closing the my door be hind him.

Rakaga gave me a week smile "What prompted that?"

"You seemed tired and Tangath didn't look like he was going to..."

"Not that", she shook her head like a child her hands in front of her crossed legs back hunched over to help her keep up right from the drowsiness and momentum her wings once again rested around her shoulders the left one slightly hanging off her shoulder like an top that was to big her head tilted to the right to her thin silver marks that made her look regal in the sun in the light of the moon appeared to thicken and acted to make her face seem rounder than it was making her as a whole look younger. I gave her a crocked smile for no reason, "Why did you call me Kaga?"

"Actually it just came out that way if you don't like it I won't call you that again"

"I don't mind but if my uncle was here then we'd have a problem that's his middle name and as I remember he tiiinnddss to go by it a lot Yaahhhhhhhoohhhhh"

"get some sleep I'll be hear through the night but first you need to get out of that dirty tunic I bet Tangath probably told the maids about the bed and they'll be hear any minute to take care of it so you can sleep I'll step out while you bathe and change" just then there was a knock on the door "that should but let me get out before you open it we don't want another indecent like the one with Tangath" a small smile came across her lips at that. I quickly walked over to the chest of d across from the bed and grabbed one of my sisters old low backed night gowns with a tie in the back and tossed it on the bed next to Rakaga glad for once that I hadn't thrown my sisters clothes away after her disappearance "hope this works for you the bathroom is next to the entrance to your room"

"Thank you again you really don't have to do all this for me"

At first I didn't know how to respond to her but as I began to talk the words I said felt right "Yes I do Malay was the last of my blood relatives and you were separated from your family when you were young and she took you in we're the closest thing to family that the other has right now so in that right yes I do" she started to talk again but another knock stopped her "you should probably get that the maids have been known to knock down doors before" I heard a slight giggle escape her lips as I left the room closing the door behind me.

**（****Rakaga's P.O.V.****）****  
**

I grabbed the basin of water to quickly rinse my hands off so I wouldn't track blood everywhere then picked up the robe Maxxor had tossed on the bed while walking over to the door. When I reached the door another knock vibrated through it before I opened it the maid gasped at the sight of me staring at my face I had no idea how bad I looked I hadn't seen a mirror in fifteen years but I was sure it wasn't that bad "my lady what happened your covered in blood and dirt?" Telling everyone what happened was starting to get old so I decided to make it simpler "I've had a long trip and collapsed at the end of it during my sleep I dug my nails into my hands causing them to bleed and please don't call me my lady I was a slave for to long to be called that. My name's Rakaga what's yours?"

A perplexed look came across her face she resembled a faun from the Greek myths my mother use to read to me except for the yellow gold of her slightly furry hide and contrasting red hair with blue eyes and blue triangle markings under them she wore a sapphire blue simple high v-neck dress with a crystal blue sash and baby blue petty coat. It took her a moment to respond "Seare"

"Pleasure to meet you Seare thank you for coming I'll be bathing while your making up the bed I should be done before you finish but if not knock and tell me when you do so I can Know when you leave I would appreciate it"

"As you wish Rakaga" with a smile I turned to the left entering the bathroom closing the door behind me.

**(Seare's P.O.V.)**

I spent my time making up the bed thinking about Rakaga. She was something else. Tangath had told me she was different but when I asked him about her personality he said I'd have to find that out for myself. When I saw her I immediately called her my lady but she turned her nose up at the term insisting that I call her by her name.

When she told me she was a slave before coming here my face nearly twisted in shock. How in the world had that silver beauty become a slave?, but as I took a closer look at her I noticed whip scars some still bloody covering, her arms and even face, intertwined with her own silver marking. The feathers in her wings had places where they didn't fit as closely as they should she had indeed had a hard life but if I had any thing to say about it she would have it much easier here. I had a feeling that she would do the same for me. From this day on I would become her private maid weather she liked it or not I was not fixing to let this pure girl get tainted by anything or anyone.

I had just finished fixing the bed when she came out of the bath room in a pale blue night gown that had a plunging v-neck but not so deep as to take away her modesty a silver scarf like sash went around her waist and tied below her wings the gown went to mid-calf draping down her body the sleeves were see through light mesh fabric and flowed passed her hands her hair had gone from a grey silver to Sterling her skin from alabaster to marble her marks had barely been there against her skin in the candle and crystal light now stood out and sparkled her wing's feathers from dull reflection to shiny polished even if the roughness of the feathers was more obvious "Is there anything else that I can do for you Rakaga?"

"Not at the moment, but thank you for offering. If I need anything later I'll be sure to contact you" A tired smile spread across her face

"I'll take my leave then"

(**Rakaga's P.O.V.)**

As I watched Seare close the door I had a feeling that I had made a friend I knew that I didn't want a maid but would probably be expected to get one if it was Seare I was sure that there would be at least no my lady-ing and possibly some good conversations and well-meant advice along the way she had a mother hen nature about her which appealed to me greatly I knew that I could trust her.

I walked over to the door that connected Maxxor's room to mine and knocked "Coast's clear maid's left"

When I herd no response but resell of paper a grunt and another knock in return I opened the door to find Maxxor standing there stacks of papers and scrolls filling his arms the pile easily went passed his head "a little help would be nice"

I stifled a giggle as he bent at the knees to let me take some of the load with out having to worry about it all collapsing on top of him. Once I filled my arms and gave Maxxor enough clearance to see with out trouble I walked to the heavy duty desk across from the bathroom door and placed all the paper work on it he did the same "where did all this come from?"

Here and there; mostly they're requests for supplies. It would be a lot easier if they could just tell me what they needed but every thing needs documentation for Najarin's records so he knows how much the city making verses how much we spend. It's a pain but needs to be done soon. I would be staying up any way to keep an eye on you so if you didn't mind I thought I'd use my time wisely and try to get some work done."

"Of coarse I don't mind this is your home and you're being gracious enough to let me stay here. I'm a pretty heavy sleeper so you really don't have to worry about waking me up although I would like for you to sleep too, got it?"

"Funny"

"What?"

"I thought I was the one in charge here?"

My face turned red "Not when you don't take care of your self your not make sure to get some sleep."

"Same goes for you other wise I'll get Najarin in here and drug you asleep"

**(Maxxor's P.O.V.)**

She gave me a smirk "You wouldn't"

"Try me and I will for your health"

"How about this we BOTH promise to get some sleep that nether one of us has to deal with a cranky Najarin deal"

It sounded reasonable enough "Deal"

She let out another yawn "Good Night" with that she crawled in the bed and pulled it up to her head her breath soon evened out into rhythmic rises and falls of the blanket as she drifted in to a sound slumber,

My sister said that she wouldn't hesitate to challenge my authority she just hadn't said over what looks like I've found out what and am pleasantly surprised for it to be over the health of others if there is one thing that you are going to argue about its that and it wasn't even a real argument you could tell her heart wasn't in it.

I looked over at her one more time before setting to work on the scrolls that littered the desk

* * *

Once again thanks for reading and please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hay everyone I'm rearing to go thanks again for everything I truly appreciate all the readers **especially those who review**

**I DO NOT OWN CHAOTIC I JUST WATCH IT**

**PLEASE DON'T SUE! **

Thanks _**Ratchet Jr,**_ and _**An Anime Fangirl**_ for reviewing if you want to read their great stories just go to my profile they are both on my favorite authors list along with many other talented authors (For those reading this; sorry if your not on the list yet it mostly consists of authors whose stories I read before becoming a member so I'm trying to catching up on reviewing I hate when people read stories and don't review. So I'm going back and reviewing on every story I've ever read wither it's discontinued or not. I'm hope fully not going to be the only one in this movement. I know of several others that are doing some thing about it as well and hope those reading this will join us thank you for your time).

Also thanks to _**Ratchet Jr**_ for giving me the idea that sparked this chapter and the next the way they are I owe you!

Also a warm welcome to my absolutely amazing Beta reader _**BloodRedRibbon**_ who has agreed to help me with my stories _**ALL THREE!**_ And _**FanFicMegaFan**_ who helped me find her Thank You So Much both of you!

* * *

For those of you who were wondering why Rakaga seems so different from each point of view it's because she is. It's the way she acts around each character the same way your more open and more your self your closer friends but also the way each character sees her currently with Maxxor its more of a best friend kid crush relationship so that's the way he sees her and she acts. While Seare sees Rakaga as a young woman with potential to lead and wants to help her any way she can at the same time Rakaga sees Seare as an older woman not necessarily a motherly figure but as some one who's advice should be taken seriously with her more experience

Hope that clears up any confusion one of my friends has been reading my stories before I post them via email and started asking me some questions I figured id better take care of them one at a time any one else have a question? Just ask it and it'll be answered in the next chapter enjoy

I awoke to the sound of pounding water and a pounding door and a pounding headache from my adventure in the mental realm Maxxor must have been bathing in his room on the other hand I had no idea of who could be pounding on the door. On second thought I knew exactly who it was, hadn't Maxxor asked Interess to take me to get some new clothes made? How early was it? I turned in the bed and rolled out walking toward the windows and opening them squinting in the bright rays of early morning light that cut through the cave like darkness of my room I sighed as the heat the sunlight brought danced across my skin and wings as I stretched out the nights kinks out only to find that the room barely had enough room to allow my wings to spread there full span of almost three times my body's length I remembered that my mother could pull hers into her body making them disappear and allow her more maneuverability in the house or tight spaces when I was younger it wasn't as much of a problem considering they were only a little bigger than my arms span and I was home schooled so I didn't have to hide them but now between the sheer size of them and the fact that they would act as a handy cap in close range battle, one more thing to grab me by well actually two, also it limited what I could wear only lose fitting shirts could slip over my hips also they had to have a low back I was lucky enough that the gown Maxxor had given me last night had fit both of those requirements as well as have the option of a lace up back and a waste tie to let me fix it the way I wanted it but clothes like that had the same problem as my wings in a close range fight some thing else to grab on to or get caught on some thing id have to find a way to pull my wings in if I wanted to be any use

Another knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts and back it reality or at least my reality walked over to the water basin and splashed come clean water on my face seeing that the bloody water from last night was gone drying my face off quickly I rushed to the door opening it with relative ease and as I had thought Interess was standing in the door way at first sight of me her green eyes grew wide (okay I get the point I looked bad before would people stop acting so surprised already at the difference that I didn't even notice!) "Good morning Interess are you ready to go I know this might not be the most suitable outfit but it was the first one available that would accommodate my wings are you alright you seem rather out of it?

**(Interess's P.O.V)**

Rakaga had looked so young before but now it was as if she had aged several years and where in Perim had she gotten that outfit it made her have the air of a queen although I had a feeling that she would have that any way I wonder if Maxxor has seen her like this no that isn't possible the guards reported a light in her room but his was black even though he had brought papers to work on that was probably taken care of this morning he couldn't have seen her and why am I worried about it any ways I had no reason to be I had no claim to him in the least "I'm fine slightly distracted but fine if you're ready to go then I am" I did my best to put a smile on my face

**(Rakaga's P.O.V.)**

Something seemed off with Interess but I let it go and decided to enjoy the time I had and get to know her. She didn't say a thing about last night I didn't know if that was to be polite or she didn't know, as we passed servants they bowed or nodded there heads respectfully at Interess and me but as soon as we passed I could hear them gossiping in hushed tones about something that sounded like some people called Tora and Kouta. It intrigued me and though about asking Interess about it but one look at her face and I decided against it she didn't look too pleased.

When we reached the streets children and adults alike were bustling in front of us playing there games and running their daily errands but slowed as I walked by starring at the markings on my face before they hurried away to there work or play as we passed the central court yard there was a group of young boys playing with wooden swords bashing them together in a mock fight while a young girl sat of to the side on a fountain knees pulled up to her face crying in hiccupped sobs. I knew we were in a hurry but I went with my instincts and walked over to the girl and went to my knees in front of her like Malay had done all those years ago. "Are you alright Little One?"

She looked up and a small gasp escaped her lips she was a gorgeous child with extremely curly long black hail that went down her back in ringlets her skin was a beautiful shade of red she had large violet eyes with a shall mouth and nose, her ears were covered by her flowing locks that also covered about half of her face and much of the rest of her. She brought up her forearms to wipe her tears away "I'll be fine maim" another hiccup followed

I noticed several small scratches on her arms and knees to suggest that she'd been pushed down "That wasn't my question little one are you alright right now? What happened?" Tears brimmed her eyes and once again she started sobbing I pulled her in to my arms, rapped my wings lightly around her trying to reassure her and hummed a soft lullaby Malay taught me to help calm her once she stopped I started talking to her again "What's your name little one?"

"Nala"

"Well Nala what seems to be the problem and this time please don't break down. It doesn't do any one any good."

"I came to play with my brother but when we got here all they said I couldn't because I was a girl and didn't know how to spar my brother didn't even stick up for me when they pushed me down I thought he cared about me!" once again the girl broke down crying. In truth I knew how she felt my brother had done the same thing to me on more than one occasion I beat him up for it to.

"Well then it looks like were going to have to teach you to spar at the same time were refining Rakaga's here's abilities how does that sound" I looked to my right to see Interess on her knees to my right the child and I, whose eyes lit up at the prospect

"Really, You mean it?" the Nala asked barely able to hold still

"Yes really I'll talk to your parents to get permission for you. We were headed to there shop any was so it won't be a detour. Would you like to come?" Interess stood up and held her hand out to the girl who readily grasped it and stood up bouncing up and down in anticipation.

I rolled up on to my feet and we started once again to go to the shop Nala bounding in front of us.

"Why did you stop?"

"What?" Interess's question had caught me off guard what did she mean?

"Why did you stop and see what was wrong with a child that you new  
nothing about?"

**（****Interess's P.O.V.****)**

When I first asked the question she was confused and shocked when I clarified she seemed surprised. Was she really that innocent or was she just that good?

It took her a minute before she answered "I was returning a favor that Malay did for me. when I first came here she made sure I was ok asking questions and taking me into her arms and holding me while I talked I spent more of my life with her than my own mother. One thing I learned was that some times a child just needs an adult to be there and listen. It's a way that I can honor her memory as well as some thing that I'm more than willing to do."

Her words struck a nerve in me "you really respected her that much.

"I did more than respected her. She was my friend my teacher my role model and in my time of greatest need she became my mother and I loved her as if she was. Words can not describe how empty I feel now that she's gone. All I can do now is not let her sacrifice be in vain and take care of my self and try and keep an eye out for Maxxor. That's what she would want; at least I hope she would."

I was starting to realize just how many sides this girl had she wasn't some one you could understand at first glance actually I was starting to think that she didn't even completely understand her self at times.

We soon reached the tailors. As her parents opened the front door Nala jumped into her parents arms telling them everything that had happened, earning a smile and slight giggle from Rakaga. They soon ushered us in and began measuring her for an outfit while she told them how she wanted and needed it to fit. It was at that time that Nala's older brother walked in and asked for her measurements getting a slap to the head from all of us including his parents; it was the way he said it that got that response.

* * *

Ok sorry for the wait and thank you for the ones that have reviewed all three of them I wish that I could get at least 10 reviews is that to much to ask? I'm starting to get depressed. Any one can review on this story or my other two (yes I am working on multiple stories) so please go to my profile and check them out also I've started a blog if any ones interested it mostly deals with manga but I might put some other stuff up just click on my home page


End file.
